


[Vid] Dance!

by credoimprobus



Category: Fei ying gai wak | Armour of God 2: Operation Condor (1991), Long xiong hu di | Armour of God (1986)
Genre: Comedy, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Jackie Chan Being Awesome, Putting the 'choreography' into 'fight choreography', Subtitles Available, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thrilling action adventure! ...with some hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Dance!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Music: Dance by Shaznay Lewis  
> Length: 03:12  
> Content notes: general action movie violence, some comedy nudity/semi-nudity, quick cuts.
> 
> Made for Festivids 2014.

  
[Dance!](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/k3zlul7TnUbDZba4dRM) _by[credoimprobus](http://www.dailymotion.com/credoimprobus)_

 

Vid commentary available [here on Dreamwidth](http://credoimprobus.dreamwidth.org/740933.html#cutid1) and [here on LiveJournal](http://credoimprobus.livejournal.com/747505.html#cutid1).

**Lyrics:**

Hey, won't you come and show me what you got?  
Hey, think you can keep up with me all night?  
I said, hey, this booty wants to get on down with you  
Hey, something tells me that you dig the way I move

My mission is to get you tonight  
I'm feeling hot, boy, so hold me tight  
This is where we're supposed to be  
Don't be shy, come, give it to me

And dance  
All night long  
Said I don't wanna stop (oh baby baby)  
Make it hot

One step right and one step left, come on  
One step right and one step left, dance

Baby, I can't seem to take my eyes off you  
Hey, everything you do has got me hooked  
Move your body close to mine  
Feeling hot, boy, hold me tight  
This is where we're supposed to be  
Don't be shy, come, give it to me

And dance  
All night long  
Said I don't wanna stop (oh baby baby)  
Make it hot

Doesn't it feel like I'm all alone  
Like a secret that nobody knows  
Hold me tight don't let me go  
Oh it can't be wrong, it can't be wrong

Keep rocking kee-kee-keep rocking  
Keep rocking kee-kee-keep rocking  
Dance keep rocking  
Dance keep rocking  
Dance keep rocking  
Dance keep rocking

(x3)  
Dance (my mission is to get you tonight)  
All night long (I'm feeling hot, boy, so hold me tight)  
Said I don't wanna stop (this is where we're supposed to be)  
Make it hot (don't be shy, come, give it to me)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a download for this vid, please feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to provide one, no matter how long it is since the vid was first posted.


End file.
